NALU: Accidentes no pleaneados
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: ¡LEMON! Natsu y Lucy no saben lo que sienten realmente respecto al otro, pronto lo descubriran... Pero un inesperado accidente les meterá en serios problemas... ¡Y GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD!
1. Chapter 1:Misión en solitario

"Accidente, no planeado, ni esperado"

Un día común en la famosa Magnolia, donde se hallaba el actual gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

El escándalo típico de sus integrantes, se hacía obvio a esas horas, excepto, por uno de ellos, un chico peli rosa que, era normalmente el mas revoltoso, pero que en ese momento y ese día, se encontraba calmado y pensativo.

Are, are, Natsu - Dijo una albina, la cual era la mesera del gremio y maga de clase S.

Tsk… ¿Qué quieres, Mirajane? – Respondió irritado el Dragon Slayer.

¿Qué pasa contigo? – Dijo sonriendo -Estás más callado y calmado que de costumbre, diría que ridículamente calmado –

¿Es qué tienes ganas de joder? -

No, no, para nada….

De repente, un empujón hizo que el chico peli rosa desviara su atención hacia quién lo había embestido, con intensión de insultarlo, para luego darse cuenta que era su mejor amiga de la infancia, la menor hermana de los Strauss, Lissana.

¿Es qué eres imb?… Ah… Eres tú, Lissana, lo siento. – Se disculpo el DS para bajar drásticamente su tono de voz inicial.

Gomene por asustarte, Natsu. – Dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

¿Asustado? No digas tonterías, solo me tomaste por sorpresa… - Miró a otro lado.

Si, si, lo que digas… ¿Y por qué estás así de calmado?

Eso mismo le decía yo. – Añadió el demonio del Satan Soul, que reía al ver la pasada conversación.

E-Etto, Ore… - Dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso. –

Pronto un flashazo pasó por su cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_~Natsu Flashback~_

El dragon slayer de fuego peli rosa, Natsu Dragneel, se hallaba nervioso. La causa: Su compañera de equipo, Lucy Hearthphilia.

La veía, más que de costumbre, sentía que sus instintos animales le llamaban, el olor, belleza, y simpatía de esta, causaba en él una presión en su pecho que no podía apenas controlar. Había preguntado varias e inocentes veces a su amigo Happy, el Exceed, el cual solo se burlaba con su característico "Te Gusssssta", para su diversión y la molestia de este, el cual no entendía la respuesta de su amigo.

En ciertas ocasiones, o debería decir muchas, pensaba en "esa chica" que lo volvía raro o para él mismo, algo cursi y ridículo.

Ese patético día, había entrado, como de costumbre, al apartamento de su compañera, aún sin el consentimiento de esta.

¡¿Hey, Luce, dónde estás?! ¡Vamos a jugar! – Decía en aquel momento, emocionado mientras hacía su típica entrada por la ventana.

Nadie respondió, así que se propuso a buscar a su rubia nakama de equipo. Abrió varios cajones, encontrando solo algunas bragas y ropa vieja, además de libros y novelas.

_Espera, Natsu, no seas idiota, Lucy no puede estar en un cajón, ella es demasiado grande para…_ – Con ese pensamiento "Grande" una idea obscena vino a su cabeza, lo cual le causó una risilla burlona para sí mismo. –Bueno, sí no está aquí, la buscaré en el baño – Se sonrojó, pensando en qué pasaría si Lucy se estuviera dándose una ducha, no sabía, si era burla o perversión.

El chico, aún sin aclararse sus ideas, entre abrió la puerta del baño del apartamento, dando así una buena vista… Un poco… De hemorragia nasal… Pero mientras espiaba a su compañera, la cual, como sus pensamientos predijeron, se encontraba duchándose en su bañera, y, aunque las burbujas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, todavía para él era excitante…

_Te gusta Lucy- _Una vocecilla burlona se oyó cerca de él, interrumpiendo su espectáculo.

Tú quien eres - Dijo el peli rosa procurando no ser oído por la rubia.

_Yo soy tu conciencia._ – Dijo un mini Natsu en chibi, vestido de diablillo.

¡Ha Ha! ¿Así como el angelito y el diablo? – Se reía.

_Sí, pero yo soy el diablo aquí, Bakka_. – Le hizo una mueca en respuesta. – _Ese de allá es tu conciencia buena. –_

_Te gusta Lucy – _Se burlo el ángel de la conciencia chibi de el DS, qué estaba del otro lado de su hombro.

¿¡ES QUÉ OS CUESTA DEJARME EN PAZ!? - Se sonrojó, negando que sentía algo por la rubia, pero… ¿Entonces por qué la miraba, y disfrutaba eso?

Sin darse cuenta, habló muy alto, y la rubia se percató.

¡¿N-NATSU?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡ ¿ESPIAR?! ¡Ecchiiiiii! - Le gritó furiosa, y cerrando la puerta del baño, y sonrojándose.

¡E-Espera! Lucy, no lo hice a propósito. _¿O sí? No, Claro que no, o… obviamente que sí. – _Se explicaba.

Natsu, solo vete…

A-Aye…

_~Fin del Flashback~_

¿No nos vas a responder, Natsu?

Tsk… No hay nada que contar. Estoy cansado y nada más.

Una familiar voz se hizo presente, aún con el alboroto en el aire, el DS reconoció de inmediato ese hedor

¡Lucy! - Dijo el chico peli rosa, preocupado por si su amiga continuaba enojada con él.

La rubia lo miró.

Te emocionas demasiado, flamita. – Dijo el alquimista de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, el cual estaba siendo acosado por Juvia en esos momentos, pero aún así, dejo el alboroto y escapó de Erza, para molestar al DS.

Cuál es tú problema, cubito. – Respondió.

Moh, van a discutir de nuevo… - Dijo en un suspiro la maga rubia, que estaba frente a ellos.

Lissana miró preocupada, pues no le gustaba mucho que Natsu observará tanto a Lucy.

Hola Mira-san, ¿Sabes dónde está Canna? – Preguntó la rubia a la mesera.

Dijo que iba a un concurso de alcohol, así que yo solo le desee lo mejor. – Respondió la mayor de los Strauss.

Bueno, adiós, voy con los Raijinshu. – Se despidió Lissana.

El hijo de Igneel se detuvo nuevamente, deteniendo su discusión absurda con Gray para observar a Lucy. _-¿Realmente, yo y Lucy? No, no es posible que ella me gust… -_

Oye Natsu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos solos a una misión? Pensaba llamar a Happy pero se fue con Charle y Wendy. – Suspiró la maga rubia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

O-Oh… Claro, de hecho vi una y pensé que te gustaría. – Sonrío el mago de fuego con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Bien! Discutamos de ello en mi casa. ¿Vale? –

U-Um… - Sonrío.

…

Lucy, temía que siguieras enojada conmigo por lo de ayer… -

No, No hay cuidado, además, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso… ¡Pero tratad de no hacerlo, ¿Vale?!

¡Aye!

_Lucy, enserio te gusta Natsu? No… No, Tranquilita…- _Pensó la maga celestial.

De repente el chico sacó de su chaleco, un papel doblado, el cual parecía ser una misión.

Esta es la misión de la que te hablaba, Lucy. Solo hay que vigilar unos lingos en una súper mansión hasta que los trasladen. Con hospedaje y todo. ¡Seguro que la comida es buenísima!.

Natsu, no seas idiota y deja de pensar siempre en comida, y no abuses o luego la recompensa se nos irá en tu insaciable apetito. ¿Vale?

Ho… Eres mala.

E-Espera, la misión está algo atrasada, ¡Debemos salir hoy mismo! Prepara tus maletas.

Tsk… No necesito maletas, así yo estoy bien.

¿Y entonces que esperas? – Le dijo mientras le cogía del brazo, arrastrando a este.

_Solos, solo yo y él/ella en una misión… - _Pensaron ambos magos.

…

Ya en el tren, Natsu se estaba mareando, mientras que Lucy trataba de ayudarle.

Anda, duerme un rato, Natsu… - Le aconsejó la rubia.

Bueno… Igual estoy cansado.

Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, Natsu se concentró en dormir para así evitar estar mareado todo el viaje.

Al conciliar el sueño, se dejo car a un lado, arrecostándose a la maga celestial.

-H-Hey, que crees que haces.- Dijo ruborizada la blonda.

Finalmente, al ver al chico dormir tan satisfactoriamente, lo acostó en sus piernas para contemplarlo mejor… Le encantaba verlo así de calmado, era como entrenar un perrito, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, se sentía, cuándo estaba con él, era diferente a otros chicos, él le causaba algo que no podía expresar con palabras… solo él.

Fin del Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Malpensamientos acertados

**Resumen anterior**

**Ya en el tren, Natsu se estaba mareando, mientras que Lucy trataba de ayudarle.**

**Anda, duerme un rato, Natsu… - Le aconsejó la rubia.**

**Bueno… Igual estoy cansado.**

**Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, Natsu se concentró en dormir para así evitar estar mareado todo el viaje.**

**Al conciliar el sueño, se dejo car a un lado, arrecostándose a la maga celestial.**

**-H-Hey, que crees que haces.- Dijo ruborizada la blonda.**

**Finalmente, al ver al chico dormir tan satisfactoriamente, lo acostó en sus piernas para contemplarlo mejor… Le encantaba verlo así de calmado, era como entrenar un perrito, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, se sentía, cuándo estaba con él, era diferente a otros chicos, él le causaba algo que no podía expresar con palabras… solo él.**

…

-¡K-Kya! –

Un brusco movimiento en el tren, indicaba que habían llegado a su destino. El chico de magia de Dragon Slayer, además del impacto, sintió como su fuerza vital volvía a él al dejar de sentir ese mareo por el movimiento. Miró hacia arriba con el fin de levantarse, para luego observar inesperadamente a la blonda, y el recostado a sus regazos.

-¡WACK! – Exclamó al sonrojarse y caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡N-Natsu! – Se preocupa – ¿E-Estás bien? -

-Sí… si… - Sonrío fingiendo confusión mientras que miraba hacia otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado.-

-Pues de ser así, salgamos, no vaya a ser que el tren nos lleve a la siguiente estación… -Suspiraba cerrando sus ojos con su mano en su frente- ¿Bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy encendido! – Sonrío.

Ambos chicos salieron del tren, bajaron para encontrarse en una limpia acera decorada con azulejos y mosaicos, a su alrededor habían finas casas, la gente caminaba elegantemente y bien vestida. Entre todas las viviendas, un palacio lujoso de color vainilla.

-Hooo- Se sonrojo emocionada-¡Esto es hermoso! Me recuerda un poco a mi antigua casa.- Suspiro la blonda-

-¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Y bueno, dónde es la misión.

-¿Es qué acaso eres idi… _Bueno, ni siquiera había que preguntarlo._ –Pensó antes de completar la oración- Está bien, se supone que debe ser en ese palacio de ahí- Señalo dicha construcción- Vamos.

-Ok, ¡Pero primero déjame probar todo esta comida!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Caminaban, ambos entre la multitud, había tanta gente, que iban muy incómodos, muy juntos uno del otro.

-_Cuando descansaba, en el tren, esa sensación cálida… _- No, no era su propio calor corporal habitual. _-¿Me… gusta Lucy?-_ Y no, aunque fuera así, ella era su compañera de equipo, sería mejor no pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Te sucede algo malo, Natsu? – Sonrió la maga.

-No… No es nada, es solo que…

-¿Es solo que qué?- Hizo un puchero algo confundida-

-Olvídalo-

-Natsu, eres un idiota.

Lograron huir de la multitud, llegando a un espacioso jardín, adornado con una fuente rodeada por rosales rojo sangre, alrededor de estas, había banquillas de mármol blanco. El césped estaba bien regado y cortado, aún se podía ver el rocío sobre él. Había también un sendero de piedra que conectaba con la fuente, por el cual se podía andar recorriendo todas las bellezas que en ese patio delantero se hallaban. Podían ver tras esas maravillas, el palacio.

-¡Oh! ¡Es aún más bello de cerca! – Exclamó la rubia con un suspiro de emoción.

- Ajá, lo que tu digas…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos tras la nuca

-Oye, Natsu, vamos, no seas así.

Iban a pisar un pie dentro del sendero, cuando dos guardias los sorprendieron de repente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Dijo el peli rosa.

-¿¡De qué está hablando, eso deberíamos decir nosotros!?

-Eh... Discúlpenlo…- Se interpuso Lucy tratando de bajar el aire a la discusión. –N-Nosotros venimos de Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos, por la misión de los lingos…- Dijo enseñando su tatuaje oficial.

-Oh, lamentamos mucho nuestra descortesía.- Se disculpó el otro guardia con una reverencia- Usted debe ser Lucy-dono- Continúo. –Y… Salamander.

-¡No tiene porque disculparse! Soy yo la que lo lamenta por LA MALA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN DE MI COMPAÑERO.- Dijo, mientras que miraba con una mirada reprobatoria al Dragon Slayer.

-Tsk… No es mi culpa que sean molestos.-

-Cierra la boca, Natsu.- Le reprochó la joven

-Eh… Por favor pasen, esperamos que resuelvan sus problemas de pareja pronto.

-¡¿P-PAREJA?!- Dijeron sonrojados ambos compañeros.

-¿N-No es así? Lo siento mucho- Dijo al recibir un codazo en el hombro por parte del otro guardia.

-T-Tranquilo… No es nada de que preocuparse… G-Gracias. – Se explicó la rubia.

Ambos caminaban por el largo sendero… El cielo era un color rosa-anaranjado. Un celaje precioso.

-_¿Pareja? Bueno… cuando Mira-san dijo que le podría gustar a Natsu, realmente mi cabeza se llenó de ilusiones… ¿Espera Lucy, que dices, Ilusiones? No seas tonta… Pero… ¿Si yo realmente le gusto? No, si algo pasa entre nosotros, arruinaría nuestra amistad…Yo realmente no quiero que eso pase.- _Pensaba

¡Tack!

-¡Oye, Luce! – Le dijo el peli rosa preocupado.

-I-Iteei!- Decía ya en el suelo, sobando su cabeza.-

-Pf-Pfahahahahahaha- Se burló. -¿¡Cómo no pudiste ver el poste, si estaba en frente tuyo!?-

-Cállate Natsu, estaba solo pensando.-Hizo un puchero.

El le tendió su mano.

-¿Eh? – Se sonrojó ella.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar, si vas a estar allí tirada de floja?

-Oh cierto…- Ella le dio su mano, y él le ayudo a levantarse.-

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. El chico sonrío con su típica sonrisa y entró de la nada al palacio, llevándose consigo a la maga celestial cogiéndole por el brazo.

-¡Natsu! Que irrespetuoso, mira que entrar sin avisar… - Dijo mientras sacudía su ropa. -¡Oh! Pero si aquí está muy bello también.

Interiormente, el palacio tenía muchos balcones con baranda en porcelana, sus suelos eran un mosaico entre azulejos y mármol, una fuente de cristal yacía en medio de la enorme sala de entrada, y era eso, solo la entrada.

-Bueno, si a ti te gusta Lucy, a mí también. –

-¡Muy bién! – Exclamó. – Demo… - Miro a ambos lados - ¿Dónde están los residentes?

-¿Ho? Se supone que era una princesa con nombre raro… ¿Riuka?

-Riruka- Una voz femenina se mezcló en la conversación, creando un ligero eco en la gran sala. – Yo soy el cliente –

Era una mujer tal vez un poco menor que Lucy y Natsu. Sus cabellos eran celestes como el cielo, y sus ojos negro pálido. Llevaba una túnica/vestido en color blanco con bordados dorados.

-Etto… Yo soy Lucy, vinimos por la misión... ¡E-ETTO!- Cambió su tono en la última parte – Siento entrar así a tu castillo, es que mi amigo Natsu estaba muy emocionado por la misión – Saludó la rubia, a la vez que se disculpaba con una reverencia.-

-Lucy-san, y tú debes ser Salamander-san. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, el mismo, pero no me gusta que me llamen así…- Respondió el peli rosa -¿Cuidar unos lingos unos días? Tsk… ¡Pan Comido! ¡Estoy encendido!

-Pues, me alegra que estén emocionados- Sonrío la princesa –Déjenme mostrarles su habitación.-

-Oh… Me siento halagada porque una princesa en persona nos muestre la habitación. _Espera, Lucy, "¿la?" ¿Sólo una? _– La maga se puso nerviosa.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, habían llegado ya a un pasillo, frente a dos puertas blancas bordadas de azulejo y mosaico.

-Muy bien, la habitación de la derecha, es donde están los lingos, y no solo eso, está también la fortuna de mi familia, que le enviaré a mi padre que está de viaje, y a perdido los bolsones de oro que llevó consigo.- Prosiguió – Y esta habitación de la izquierda, es donde se encuentra vuestra habitación. –

La rubia abrió la puerta, para observar bien la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que era muy hermosa, tenia 1 baño con un jacuzzi muy amplio, el suelo en azulejo, con ventanas también amplias con cortinas de seda blanca, una cama grande con cortinas de seda blanca con bordados azules corredizas… _Una cama._

-E-Espera… Hime-san, aquí solo hay una cama individual.- La maga rubia se preocupó, mientras el peli rosa aún no le captaba.

-Si… Lo siento, solo acostumbran a visitarnos parejas, o una sola persona, por eso no había ninguna habitación con dos camas individuales o una cama camarote- Sonrío nerviosa.

-Y tú hablas de ser descortés, Lucy, mira que mal agradecer posada de una princesa…- Dijo burlándose el mago de Dragon slayer, que desde hace rato callaba y oía a las chicas hablar.

-¡Cállate Natsu! Esto implica, que debemos dormir juntos. – Le explicó al joven, susurrando en su oído.

-¡Bueno! Debo retirarme, espero que disfruten en su tiempo aquí.-Ella se fue, luego de una reverencia.

-Adiós…- … -¡DORMIR JUNTOS, ENTIENDES ESO?

-Hai, pero yo siempre duermo a veces contigo cuando estás en tu apartamento… Así q…-

-¡QUÉ TU HACES QUE!- El pobre recibió un puñetazo en medio del rostro.-

-¡Oye! Tampoco te tenías que molestar tanto por eso…

-Eres un pervertido- Suspiro.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy como Gray

-Tu cállate. Eres muy idiota para entenderlo, Natsu- …_-Moh… A pesar de que sospechaba que entrabas a hurtadillas en mi cama, no me molestaba en preguntarte… Natsu… Realmente me gustas.-_


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos traicioneros

**Anteriormente…**

**-Adiós…- … -¡DORMIR JUNTOS, ENTIENDES ESO?**

**-Hai, pero yo siempre duermo a veces contigo cuando estás en tu apartamento… Así q…-**

**-¡QUÉ TU HACES QUE!- El pobre recibió un puñetazo en medio del rostro.-**

**-¡Oye! Tampoco te tenías que molestar tanto por eso…**

**-Eres un pervertido- Suspiro.**

**-¡Hey! Yo no soy como Gray**

**-Tú cállate. Eres muy idiota para entenderlo, Natsu- …**_**-Moh… A pesar de que sospechaba que entrabas a hurtadillas en mi cama, no me molestaba en preguntarte… Natsu… Realmente me gustas.-**_

…

-Oye… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me callaste hoy, Lucy.- Le decía confundido el peli rosa.

-Eso es, porque eres idiota. ¿También he repetido mucho eso, verdad?

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Sabes que es tarde no? ¿Sabes que significa?-

-Q-Que, Natsu… - Suspiro _-¿¡Espera qué!?-_

_-_¡PUES DE COMER! ¡La comida debe ser chulísima aquí!-

- _Lucy, eres idiota _– pensó ella – Natsu, si comes mucho antes de dormir, después tendrás pesadillas….-

-¡No importa! Yo no le temo a nada. – Dijo entusiasmado.

-Bueno, después de todo yo también tengo algo de hambre… ¡Pero no te excedas! Estamos en casa ajena. -

-Tsk… Eres molesta. -

Ella sonrío.

Se dirigieron a el comedor principal, el cual la princesa Riruka les había mostrado en su recorrido hasta las habitaciones.

La mujer rubia sonrío, habían llegado al comedor, el cual tenía un enrome candelario arriba de una larga mesa de cristal, el cual se encontraba compuesto por azulejos brillantes. Unas velas mágicas yacían sobre las puntas de este, las cuales reflejaban toda la habitación al estar está compuesta de básicamente azulejo, mosaico y cristal. Parecía casi hecho de hielo. Sobre la mesa de cristal, yacía un gran banquete compuesto por finos cortes de carne, postres súper finos y vajilla de plata.

-¡Hooo! Es bellísimo. – Dijo la rubia su frase nuevamente

-¿Cierto? ¡La comida es ridículamente hermosa! –

-¡¿ES QUE REALMENTE ERES TAN IDIOTA?!- Le gritó. –Etto… ¿Estás oyendo?-

-Shi cljdjarool que shsii- Le respondió él, con una gran pierna de pavo en su boca

-Veo que están disfrutando el banquete. –

-¡Riruka-san!- Le dijo la blonda –Eh… Si, espero que no le moleste.- sonrío nerviosa.

-Um- Negó ella con la cabeza- De hecho, es inusual ver personas aquí, así que me encanta cuando vienen invitados, en especial si disfrutan de la comida.

-Arigato, es usted muy considerada, Riruka-san-

La mujer peli celeste sonrío, y se retiro nuevamente a sus labores y sus estudios. La chica blonda cogió a su compañero peli rosa por su característica bufanda, jalándole hacia las habitaciones.

-¡O-OLLE! ¡No he terminado de comer el postre!-

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Ahora mismo vamos a la habitación.

-Ho… Eres mala Luce.

-Claro que no.

Se dirigieron a su destino, bueno, ella se dirigió, el otro se forzaba inútilmente por volver a el comedor.

-Me encanta cuando me regañas.- Pensó él, por accidente en voz alta.

-¡¿E-eh?!- Se sonrojó ella ligeramente- Q-Qué dijiste.-

-¡Aaah! Y-Yo nada.- El correspondió a su sonrojo, volviendo su cara hacia otro lado.

-Moh…- Ella le sonrío tímidamente. Abrió la lujosa puerta de ese cuarto. Se aseguró de que los lingos estaban a salvo, para luego entrar en la habitación de ellos.

-Natsu…- Le dijo ella -¿Y mis maletas?

Se cruzó de brazos. –Tú misma dijiste que no empacáramos

-Oh, cierto… -Pensó unos minutos. –Ni modo que dormiré vestida así.-

-Oye… Pero allí debe haber ropa.- Le aconsejó el peli rosa.

-Creo que tienes razón, por alguna vez deberías tenerla- Se burló

-¿Puedes dejar de decirme idiota?- Le reprochó

Ella sonrío.

-Bueno, solo estaba bromeando… Anda no seas así.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, Natsu se acostó en la cama, mientras que la rubia maga buscaba algo en el armario.-

-Natsu tenía razón, aquí hay mucha ropa- Dijo en voz baja

Alguien interrumpió.

-Oye Luce, ¿Sabes? Estas camas sientan bien…

-Me alegro por ti.-

-Pero… A mí me agrada más la tuya.

-¿¡Aaah!?- Se sonroja - ¿Y-Y P-Por qué lo dices?

-Pues tiene tu aroma- Sonrío inocentemente.

- Deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas.- Dijo para terminar sonrojándose bastante. –_ Eres tan lindo _–sonrío.

-Oh… ¿Encontraste algo Lucy?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, eh… eso creo.- Respondió. –Creo que me queda- Le dijo la joven maga, mostrando sobre su ya puesta ropa un conjunto de pijama color blanca, era un simple camisón de botones con un buzo blanco. -¿Te gusta?- Le dijo.

-Claro, te ves lind… ¡He, digo te ves bien! Si eso.- Se explicó nervioso. –_Te ves muy linda_- Pensó para luego exhalar un suspiro.

Ella dejo la pijama de lado, para luego sentarse al lado de su compañero de equipo sobre la cama.

-Oye, Natsu… - -_Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas_- -Eres lindo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Lindo?- Se confundió. –Pero no vas a compararme con tu disque perro raro al que le dices "lindo"- Se burló.

-¿Hablas de Plue? – Dijo recordando al pequeño espíritu. –No, enserio Natsu, tu eres lindo.- Dijo ella sonrojándose y acariciando su propio brazo.

-Tú también, por eso eres mi compañera. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le sonrío cálidamente y con un leve rubor.

-Natsu, no te entiendo, eres un imbécil pero luego eres muy tierno.- Infló sus mejillas con mirada reprobatoria.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que sea tierno contigo?-

-¡No! De hecho, me gusta eso…- Le dijo ella, subiendo su nivel de rubor.

-Oh…- Responde –A ti te gusta eso, a mi me gustas tú.- Le sonrío algo maléfico-

-A-Ha…- Ella se ruborizó más, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el cabello de la Scarlet. -¿Qué tratas de decir? B-Bueno, digo, t-tú también me gustas… - Tartamudea nerviosa.

El chico miró al suelo, se ruborizo un poco, el sabía que ella le gustaba, lo había descubierto, y tuvo que venir a una misión a solas con ella, para darse cuenta de eso. Realmente él era un idiota. Y no sabía porque, pero esos sentimientos al que el antes llamaba ridiculeces de viejas chismosas, sentía que correspondían en ese momento, quiero decir, se atraían mutuamente y él fue el último en darse cuenta, la mitad del gremio (El grupo femenino de FT), en especial Erza y Mirajane, sabían que esos dos sentían algo entre sí, pero decidieron que ellos solos lo descubrieran. El mismo Dragneel se sentía cursi y ridículo, cosas estúpidas sobre el amor, y todas esas mierdas que la gente decía, ahora se sentía algo encendido, la maga rubia, le gustaba más que el mismo fuego.

-L-Lucy… - Tartamudeó

-Natsu…- Ella se armó de valor: -¿T-Te gusto?

-Como nada en el mundo- Respondió seguro, con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

Ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, con sus rostros a un decímetro del uno al otro. La chica se ruborizo, y el mago de fuego simplemente la contemplaba, como esperando algo.

-Lo siento- Dijo él, se acercó a ella, y continuó acercándose hasta conseguir estar a un escaso centímetro. Pero, el que se atrevió primero, inesperadamente fue la rubia, la cual se abalanzo hacia los labios del mago. Como era de esperar, el simplemente accedió.

Ambos continuaban besándose, Era el primer beso de ambos, y era genial, aunque a la vez, los corroía la culpa de solo saber, que ellos pertenecían a un mismo equipo, pero eso no los detenía, continuaban. Un movimiento hizo que la rubia se separara un momento de los labios del dragon slayer.

-O-Oye, ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- Exclamó la rubia, para luego ser callada por otro beso del mago de fuego. –Lo siento, Luce- dijo, para luego caer sobre la rubia y continuar besándola.

Ya no querían parar, corrección, no podían parar. Aseguraron la puerta, para continuar besándose en dicha posición, el chico comenzó a quitarle el chaleco azul a la rubia…

-¿Natsu, qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunta. –Oye, Detente.

-No, No quiero.-

Fin del Chapter.

.….

_**Hooooooooooola Mis bellísimos lectores :3 Advierto que para el próximo Chapter, habrá lemon, también es el primer lemon que hago xD Bueno para los santulones o los que tengan una mente no tan pervertida les aseguro pasarse el Chapter 4 que estaré publicando mañana.(Sí, publicaré chapters diariamente). Esperaré sus sexys reviews así que pongan *-***_

_**Bye :***_


	4. Chapter 4: Somos unos pervertidos LEMON

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTO CONTIENE LEMON, SE REQUIERE PERVERTIDOS, DIGO DISCRECIÓN.

Anteriormente…

**-Lo siento- Dijo él, se acercó a ella, y continuó acercándose hasta conseguir estar a un escaso centímetro. Pero, el que se atrevió primero, inesperadamente fue la rubia, la cual se abalanzo hacia los labios del mago. Como era de esperar, el simplemente accedió.**

**Ambos continuaban besándose, Era el primer beso de ambos, y era genial, aunque a la vez, los corroía la culpa de solo saber, que ellos pertenecían a un mismo equipo, pero eso no los detenía, continuaban. Un movimiento hizo que la rubia se separara un momento de los labios del dragon slayer.**

**-O-Oye, ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- Exclamó la rubia, para luego ser callada por otro beso del mago de fuego. –Lo siento, Luce- dijo, para luego caer sobre la rubia y continuar besándola.**

**Ya no querían parar, corrección, no podían parar. Aseguraron la puerta, para continuar besándose en dicha posición, el chico comenzó a quitarle el chaleco azul a la rubia…**

**-¿Natsu, qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunta. –Oye, Detente.**

**-No, No quiero.-**

…

El chico deslizó su mano bajo el camisón de la chica, en un movimiento pervertido, aprisionó entre sus manos uno de los pechos de ella, y comenzó a masajearle. Le encantaba, le gustaban sus pequeños y lindos gemidos que él le estaba provocando, le excitaba, le encendía.

-N-Nghhh…- Gimió. –N-Natsu, n-nosotros no podemos… -

-Sí, sí que podemos.- Sonríe pervertido.

Se despoja de la fina blusa, pero, al momento del acto, la rubia maga se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho.

-Me da vergüenza.- Dijo sonrojada.

-Tsk… Lucy, eres muy molesta- Hizo pucheros.

Ella sonríe.

-O-Oye Lucy-

La mujer toma el control, y cambian de lugares en la misma posición.

-Tú eres un idiota, Natsu- le da una sonrisa nuevamente.

-¿Eh?-

_#Ataque Tsundere_

-¡Oye! Eso dolió.-

La maga no iba a dejar que él continuara hablando, le silencia con un beso, _-¿Qué planeas?- _piensa el dragon slayer. Ella no iba a permitir ser la única semidesnuda en esa habitación. Se despoja también del chaleco del chico, y le lanza lejos.

-Lucy, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?- Le dice juguetona.

-Los que mandan aquí….- Prosigue –Son los que tienen más fuerza.

El dio un giro, quedando nuevamente el sobre ella, presionando ambos brazos de la chica sobre la cómoda.

Se fue acercando, hasta aplastar nuevamente los labios del uno con el otro. Se separó un momento. Y bajo un poco más, bajo de la altura del pecho de la maga.

-A-Ah- Suspiró la mujer.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, tanto el Dragon slayer como la maga celestial. El ya no podía contenerse más.

-¿Es enserio?- Le preguntó la rubia, al ver como en un movimiento, las manos de su compañero bajaron hacia el broche de su falda.

-Muy enserio.- Sonríe. Deslizo sus manos bajando el broche de esta.

-O-Oye… Y-Yo nunca lo he hecho… T-Tú lo sabes.- Decía excusándose, con algo de nerviosismo.

Rápidamente, bajo sus manos hacia abajo, desasiéndose de esa molesta tela bordada. Lo único que se interponía entre él y la diversión que tanto ansiaba, eran las bragas a rayas que llevaba ella.

-Y-Ya para, fue suficiente…- Dice –_Aunque yo también lo deseo.-_

-No, no lo haré.-

Deslizo dos de sus dedos sobre la intimidad de su amante, causando un pequeño gemido en esta.

El mago de fuego quería oír más gemidos, más. Se sentía ambicioso. Estaba más que encendido, no por su magia, su excitación.

-¡Gaaghg!- P-Para…-

-Estás toda mojada- Se burló.

-C-Cállate…- Observa. -¿Qué estás p-planeando?-

-Ya lo averiguaras.- Se desabrochó sus pantalones, ahora le quedaban ajustados. Ella simplemente se sonrojó, pero no se iba a quedar atrás, se arrastró por la cama, y se sentó sobre él. El roce de la intimidad de ambos, los excitaba demasiado. Bajó las bragas de su amante en un movimiento rápido, a lo que la recostó en la cama. Primero que todo el peli rosa acarició la intimidad de su amada, provocando que esta gimiera algo fuerte, para suerte de ellos el palacio era muy grande y la habitación estaba muy alejada.

Se acercó más a ella, hasta que olvidó el significado de contenerse, y de una estocada penetró en ella y su intimidad. "¡Gaaghg!" El gemido que él estaba anhelando hace un buen rato, pero para su mala suerte una fina capa se interpuso entre él y su objetivo. De una estocada fuerte, se apropió de la virginidad de su chica.

-Ugh…- Gime –D-Duele… Ngh…

El simplemente le ignora, y continúa con sus embestidas, ambos gemían, se sentían geniales, el placer era incontrolable, los jugos de ella se desbordaban.

-Lucy…-

-Q-Qué p-pasa…-

-Me v-voy a venir…- Sonríe tímidamente.

Ella sonríe, dándole permiso.

-¡AAGHH!- Grita.

Cae tendido en la cama, al lado de la rubia, ambos jadean.

-O-Oye… L-Lucy…- Tartamudea.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero… Fuh…- Sonríe.

-Yo también…-

-Eres una pervertida…-

-Aquí el único pervertido eres tú.- Hace un puchero.

-Oye… ¿Sabes que Erza me va a asesinar?-

-¿Eres tan idiota para pensar que lo diremos?-

-Oye…- El le mira.

Se quedaron dormidos bajo las sábanas, sabían que habían hecho una estupidez, pero esa estupidez, la disfrutaron demasiado…

**Continuará.**

…

_**Bueno fue mi primer lemon espero que por favor les guste D'x Aun no puedo creer que haya escrito eso o/o No sé porque pero sospecho que son tan pervertidos que no se saltaron el Chapter xD. Sé que fue corto, pero son las desventajas de publicar diario :c **_

_**PD: Bleach dura como 14 días publicando un manga de tan solo 19 páginas e_e**_


	5. Chapter 5: Estás muerto, Dragon Slayer

**Anteriormente**

**-Eres una pervertida…-**

**-Aquí el único pervertido eres tú.- Hace un puchero.**

**-Oye… ¿Sabes que Erza me va a asesinar?-**

**-¿Eres tan idiota para pensar que lo diremos?-**

**-Oye…- El le mira.**

**Se quedaron dormidos bajo las sábanas, sabían que habían hecho una estupidez, pero esa estupidez, la disfrutaron demasiado…**

…

Pasaron ya cinco días desde "lo sucedido". Lucy y Natsu se comportaban normalmente, excepto que de vez en cuando, cuando hablaban, se les hacía notorio un leve sonrojo. Las magas del gremio, en especial Levy, solían preocuparse, ya que la rubia se encontraba algo mareada de vez en cuando, y le aseguraban que debía de ver a un médico.

Una maga rubia se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro de su departamento, estaba en shock, y aún en pijamas.

Se levanto lentamente, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Se quitó la ropa, dejando caer esta al suelo del lavado. Se adentró en la tina, la cual había estado preparando hace un rato para ducharse.

La espuma cubría su cuerpo, a excepción de las rodillas, ya que se había encogida de ellas nuevamente.

-Y-Yo…- Suspiro en voz baja, para ella misma. -¿E-Embarazada?- _-L-Las pruebas caseras a veces fallan…- _Se excuso. –_P-Pero si yo probé 5 de diferentes marcas…- _

Se levantó de la bañera caliente, se secó con una toalla rosa, y se vistió, con unos shorts negros y una blusa a tirantes de color blanco. Alistó sus llaves y las puso como de costumbre a un lado de su cintura.

-Supongo que… Hoy me quedaré en casa.- Dijo, echándose de espaldas sobre su cama, pensativa –Soy una idiota-

Las horas pasaron, la maga seguía en su cama, ahora sosteniendo un libro que leía atentamente, intentando distraerse.-

-"Toc, "Toc"-

-¿Lucy? ¿¡Estás allí!?- Se oyó una voz familiar la cual hablaba con autoridad.

_-¿Erza?- _Piensa la rubia.

-¡ÁBRE, LUCY!- Dice cabreada. -¿¡POR QUÉ NO VINISTES HOY AL GREMIO!?-

-Pasa, Erza, está abierta- Responde, dejando su libro de lado, y sentándose en la cama.

-B-Bien…- Dice ella algo sonrojada al no percatarse de que el seguro estaba abierto. –Lucy, ¿Estás enferma?

-Eso desearía…- Se deprime. –Natsu…-Susurro.

-¿Qué?- -¿¡TE HIZO ALGO ESE HIJO DE PERRA!?-

-E-Enserio debo decirte…-

-¡Dime que tienes Lucy, soy tu compañera, lo debo saber!

-Etto… Y-Yo…-

-¿"Yo"…?-

-E-E-Est-Estoy… ¡ERZA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Rompe en llanto.

-¿T-Tú qué?-

-E-Eso.- Dice entre lloriqueos.

-…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Otra voz se mezcla en la conversación.

-¡¿L-Loki?!- Dijo la maga rubia. -¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

-Ese desgraciado, se va a morir- Dice el peli naranja

-¡E-ESPERA LOKI!-

-¡Yo te acompaño!- Dice Erza, con un aura negra rodeando su cuerpo, mientras empuñaba su espada.

-¡N-No, esperen!- La maga rubia estiro su brazo tratando de detenerlos, para su desgracia se habían ido, o debería decir, para la desgracia de Natsu… xD

La rubia se levanto de la cama, y se puso rápidamente unas zapatillas que le facilitara correr, y partió tan rápido que ni cerró la puerta del departamento.

-¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-

…

-Natsu, estoy aburrido…- Dijo un gato azul algo deprimido.

-Pues ve con Charle-Le responde un chico peli rosa.

-Está en una misión con Wendy…-

-Ho… -

-¡NATSU, QUE ES ESO!- Le dice exaltado el gato.

-¿Eh….?- Le mira confundido. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, QUÉ MIERDA!-

Típico, una peli roja que aterriza furiosa sobre ti con deseos de cortarte la cabeza. Con un espíritu celestial que viene tras ella para bailar sobre tu tumba…

-Oye… ESCUCHAME IMBÉCIL PERVERTIDO.- Le grita la Scarlet, aún sobre él y con su espada cerca de su cuello.- ¡VAS A MORIR!-

-¡Aye! Ya no estoy tan aburrido.- Dice Happy – Señora deme unas palomitas – Le dice a una mujer en una tienda de caramelos.

-¡H-HEY!- -¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO, SUELTAME AHORA!- Forcejea.

-Claro que sabes de que está hablando.- Le dice el espíritu de Leo, con un aura asesina. –Lucy y tú…-

-Hey, te volviste loco de remate, no sé de qu…- No llegó a terminar para poder sonrojarse.

-Mira que lo sabía… ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA.- Le dice Erza, dirigiéndole un golpe a la cabeza que por poco pudo esquivar el Dragon Slayer.

-¡C-Cálmate!- Le dice el peli rosa.

-No tengo idea de que hablan pero es divertido, ¡Aye!-

-¡Miren eso!- Grita el DS.

La peli roja y el peli naranja miraron hacia el lado contrario, lo cual el chico aprovechó para escapar en dirección al gremio, oye… Mala idea Natsu.

-Será…- Maldice Leo.

-Nos ah engañado, ese bastardo- Dice la peli roja.

No pierden tiempo, y persiguen al pobre chico hacia la dirección que él sigue…

Las puertas del gremio se abren de par en par, dejando entrar a un agitado chico peli rosa.

-¡SAAAAAAAAALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-

-¿Qué le pasa a la flamita?- Dice Gray.

-Gray, Tu ropa…- Dice Mira.

Tras el vienen, dos auras negras que se acercan dispuestos a _#asesinar#_ atacar.

-¿Qué pasa? Esto se está poniendo interesante…- Era lo único de lo que hablaba medio gremio.

-¡ERES UN INEPTO DEPRAVADO!- Le dice Loki y Erza al unísono. -¡PREPARATE A MORIR!-

El cae sentado en el suelo. -¡JODER! DÉJENMEN EN PAZ ES MI VIDA.-

-¡Y LA DE LUCY!- Le grita Loki.

…_¿Lucy? _– Piensan los integrantes del gremio, Mirajane solo sonríe, con un pensamiento pervertido que por primera vez acertó.

-Natsu, ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ACOSTARTE CON LUCY!- Dice la peli roja, levantando su espada en el aire para luego atacar, y por segunda vez el chico consiguió esquivar el ataque el cual rompió el suelo en dos.

-A-A-Ahh…- Dice el peli rosa nervioso.

El silencio se apoderó del gremio…

¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ?!

-¡OBJECIÓN!- Grita el DS de fuego.

-Natsu, olvídalo, estás muerto.- Dice el peli negro mago de hielo, tronándose los nudillos.

-N-Natsu-san…- Suspira Wendy.

Los otros dragon slayers simplemente se burlan.

-Lu-chan…- Dice en voz baja Mc Garden, preocupada.

-Así que por fin Lucy consiguió a alguien.- Dice orgullosa Canna mientras bebe un tarro de cerveza.

-Y además….- Prosigue Loki, dejando car su flequillo en su cara. – Ella está embarazada.-

Todas las miradas frías y asesinas se dirigen hacia el joven dragon slayer.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es eso? – Dice confundido el chico.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO NATSU!-

… _Fin del Chapter._

…

**HOLA MIS AMADÍSIMOS LECTORES… Soy yo Midnight :3 :No, No me digas: Bueno, Bueno e_e Este Chapter, espero que sea de su agrado :3 Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo e imaginando los rostros si fuera un doujinshi xD **

**Me eh divertido torturando a Natsu xD Espero sus reviews los amo :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Asco de vida

**Anteriormente…**

**-Así que por fin Lucy consiguió a alguien.- Dice orgullosa Canna mientras bebe un tarro de cerveza.**

**-Y además….- Prosigue Loki, dejando car su flequillo en su cara. – Ella está embarazada.-**

**Todas las miradas frías y asesinas se dirigen hacia el joven dragon slayer.**

**-¿Qué… ¿Qué es eso? – Dice confundido el chico.**

**-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO NATSU!-**

**-E-Esperen…- Suplico el peli rosa sudando frío, ahora en el suelo. -¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**. . .**

Un Natsu noqueado y tendido en el suelo, se podría decir que esta medio muerto y medio vivo, o un cuarto de vivo y el resto de muerto.

-¡Muy bien!- Se abre la puerta del despacho, dejando ver al conocido maestro del gremio. -¿Cuál es la emoción, mocosos?

-¡Novedades, máster!- Dijo el demonio Mirajane con una sonrisa macabra en su cara.

-A-Ay-Ayú… dame.- Intento decir el peli rosa, pero fue silenciado por el golpe de gracia cortesía del pié de Erza.

-No me gustaría ser Salamander, Gee hee- Añadió el dragon slayer de hierro.

El maestro miró al espíritu celestial. -¿Loki? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de este. – Hmm… Bueno ¿Qué querías decir Mirajane?-

Al preguntar eso, el silencio gobernó el lugar, la maga de transformación sonrío traviesa, y abrió sus labios con la intención de comenzar una oración.

-Máster, habrá un nuevo integrante en el gremio- Dijo la albina.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó el anciano -¿Y quién es?

-Aún no ha nacido.- Le respondió la mayor de los Strauss guiñándole un ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡QUE LUCY ESTA EMBARAZADA!- Gritó Loki, después de haber ignorado al viejo.

Pero a eso, un rayo de luz iluminó el gremio, la puerta de este se abría despacio.

-¡L-Lu-chan! – Exclamó Mc Garden

-Imbécil, Loki, eres un imbécil.- Le dijo la rubia jadeante al espíritu, pues había corrido mucho.

-L-Lucy…- Dijo el peli naranja para sí mismo.

Todos se quedaron observando a la rubia, como si le dijeran "Lo sabemos, estás jodida" con la mirada. Los únicos que no observaban era Natsu y Wendy, Natsu; porque estaba noqueado, y Wendy; porque atendía a este, o, lo que quedaba de este.

El viejo maestro meditó lo que acababa de suceder hace unos segundos. Mientras tanto el Dragon Slayer peli rosa comenzaba a despertar, "algo" (por no decir hecho mierda) adolorido.

Levy se acercó a su amiga rubia para darle aire y abanicarla.

-Lu-chan, es cierto que…- Le dijo con mirada pícara.

-¿Me estás ayudando o molestando?- Reprochó la maga celestial. – Natsu…- Suspiró al ver al chico agarrotado.

En ese momento el Dragon Slayer de fuego, despierta completamente y se aproxima a mirar a Lucy, como pidiendo auxilio o al menos misericordia.

-Natsu…- Suspira. -¡ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA!- Le grita, asustando más al chico, pero tras de eso se aproxima a lanzarle una de sus zapatillas exceso de fuerza, el cual en ese estado no pudo evitar.

Laxus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada como nunca lo había hecho, acompañado por Gray y los otros Dragon Slayer masculinos.

-¡Natsu, lo que hiciste no es de hombres!- Dice orgulloso el Strauss del medio, sintiéndose hombre.

-¡Cállense todos mocosos!- Les regaña el anciano, a lo que todos obedecen. –TÚ, NATSU, ¡CASTIGADO!

- Aye… - Suspiro el chico con triples chichones en la cabeza.

-Lucy…- Esta le miró. -¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS CASTIGADA, POR DEPRAVADOS!

Ella se sonrojó bajando la cabeza.

-¡y el resto del gremio, hagan una fiesta!- completa el maestro.

-_No entiendo, nos castigan pero celebran por esto_- Pensó la rubia en un suspiro.

-Bueno, yo aún no le capto, ¿Qué diablos es "embarazada"?

Todos suspiraron incluyendo a Lucy.

-Ehem…- Dijo Gray aclarándose la garganta, y se acerca al peli rosa el cual aún está en el suelo, y le susurra algo al oído…

-¡Aaah!, eso…- Suspira el hijo de Igneel. –E-…- Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ya que le captó 3 minutos después, quedó boquiabierto, pero tras de eso parecía que había visto a Evergreen directamente a los ojos (Ya me entienden).

-Ya lo esperaba…- Suspiraron todos al unísono.

-P-Pero máster… ¿C-Cuál es el castigo?- Pregunta la rubia nerviosa.

-Bueno…- Prosigue en respuesta –Lo menos que puedo hacer por pervertidos descarados que hacen "eso" antes de una maldita primera cita, es obligaros a casarlos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- El resto solo se burlaba, a excepción de Loki, Erza y Mirajane que sonreía.

-Joder, Lucy se va a casar antes que yo…- Suspiro Kannah mientras bebía un barril de cerveza.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! ¡¿Y DÓNDE SERÁ LA BODA?! ¡SERÉ LA MADRINA DE BODAS!- Dijo una peli roja conocida como Titania, la cual se apresuró a hablar con un brillo en sus ojos como si no _hubiera masacrado a Natsu_ pasado nada.

En otro lugar…

-No puedo creer que comprando palomitas perdí de vista a los chicos y a Natsu…- Decía un gato azul arrastrándose hacia el gremio con aura depresiva.

Volviendo al gremio…

-E-Erza- Suspiró la maga rubia ante la bipolaridad de Titania

-N-Natsu-san- Dijo la pequeña dragon slayer del cielo, intentando volver a Natsu a la vida real.

-Y-Yo… ¡NO ESTOY LISTO!- Grito por fin el peli rosa, quien se levantó corriendo en un intento de escapar del gremio y de_ Erza. _

Para su desgracia pasó justo entre Lucy y Erza, las cuales le cogieron de su bufanda al unísono.

Los otros hombres se burlaban, a excepción de Romeo que estaba preocupado por Natsu-nii.

Las chicas reunieron alrededor de la pobre Lucy, para molestarla, o hablar sobre el futuro "bastardo", y sobre a quién se parecería más.

-¡BUENO YA BASTA DE CHISMES!- Gritó el maestro nuevamente, poniendo orden a la situación. –Alguien debe de cuidar a Lucy…- Mira tétricamente al pobre Natsu que se hallaba adornando la pared del gremio.

-Máster… No…- Suspiro suplicante, y nervioso ante la idea repentina de ser padre, el Dragneel.

-Sí que sí…- Sonríe el anciano.

-Por cierto Natsu…- Dijo Gray Fullbuster, acercándose a la pared que Natsu decoraba como colgante navideño. –Quiero verte cambiando pañales.-

-Cállate stripper, ya he sufrido suficiente hoy.-

-¡Un hombre no abandona a una chica que espera un hijo suyo!-

-Elfman, ¿Acaso dijiste chica? Tengo que apuntar eso.- Dijo Gray.

…

-Juvia…. ¡Juvia está feliz por su ex – rival de amor!-

-Etto… ¿Me puedes llamar por mi nombre?- Suspiró la rubia con una sonriso nerviosa.

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!- Dijo cierta peli roja conocida como Titania. -¡LO QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ ES LA BODA, JODER!- Deja en claro, orgullosa. -¿Cuál será tu vestido? Tengo varios que compré hace un tiempo y…

-Are, are, ¿Cuántas veces te han plantado, Erza?- Se burlo Mirajane de su rival de infancia.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas!- Dijo sonrojada cual su cabello la Scarlet.

La rubia sonrío, tal vez estar embarazada no era tan malo después de todo… Pero… -M-Máster… - Tartamudeó la rubia, una pregunta invadía su cabeza.

-¿Sí?- Responde.

-A que se refiere con que Natsu me cuide.-

El mencionado peli rosa miró desde su pared, tenía curiosidad, después de todo el estaba Involucrado.

-Pues…- continúa el viejo. –Tendrán que vivir juntos y el atenderá todas tus necesidades.

-¿T-Todas?-

-Sí, pero no lo malpiense y no sea pervertida.- Dijo en tono serio.

-¡N-NO ES ESO!- Se ruborizó.

Mientras Natsu….

_-Oye, te quieren convertir en maid._ – Se burló una vocecilla cerca del peli rosa.

-¡Tú!- Le dice el dragon slayer en voz baja. – Tú eres ese mini yo del Chapter 1.

-_Sip, a tu servicio.-_ Dijo el mini Natsu diablillo

_-¡¿Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ESTUVISTE A MI SERVICIO CUANDO TRATARON DE MATARME?!- _Le reprochó mentalmente el Dragneel.

_-Tsk… Porque soy tu conciencia y tu mente, y tú casi nunca piensan, maldito idiota.-_ Le dijo haciendo una mueca.

-_Yo pensaba que iba a morir_.- Responde.

_-¿Te divertiste con Luce? –_ Le dijo vulgarmente.

-_ya cállate y lárgate._- Dicho y hecho su "conciencia" desapareció.

-Quién imaginaria que Natsu fuera un pervertido- Añade Wakaba.

-Sí, siendo tan asexual con todas las chicas.- Se burló el alumno de Ur.

-¿¡PUEDEN SIMPLEMENTE MATARME YA Y DEJAR DEJARME EN PAZ!?- Dijo Natsu. –Soy una basura…-

-Oh sí que lo eres, Natsu.- Dijo con desprecio Loki, para acto seguido volver a su mundo.

-Natsu, no puedo matarte…- Dijo Erza, la Titania. -… porque tu causaste eso por ser un maldito pervertido, morirás luego. _Además quiero boda.- _Completo.

-Por cierto, Lu-chan…- Dijo MC Garden a la rubia. –Me alegro de que ustedes dos por fin revelaran sus sentimientos.-

-¡E-Espera!- Dijo sonrojada. -¿¡U-Ustedes ya sabían antes de que esto pasara!?-

-Todas lo sabíamos.- Añadió Erza, y las otras le siguieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aunque no esperábamos que empezaran por hacer "eso" con anticonceptivos expirados. _(Ellas no esperaban yo sí)_. – Dijo Canna con tono acusador.

-¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ!- Dijo una muy sonrojada Lucy.

-Lu-chan, dicen que el embarazo es muy bello.- Dijo Levy cambiando el tema.

-Yo no quisiera estar embarazada- Dice Canna. –Dejaría de beber y eso es molesto, Tsk…-

-Canna, no te preocupes por eso, de la única "persona" con la que puedes quedar embarazada, sería de tu barril de cerveza.-

Fin del Chapter.

**¡Konnichiwa mis amados lectores! Quería avisarles, que ayer no publique porque tenía tareas del colegio, pero aquí está el Chapter 6. También que lamento que los chapters sean cortos pero es que los publico diario T_T**

**A partir de ahora, haré preguntas, (Porque se me acaba la creatividad xD). Es fácil, hago preguntas, y ustedes las responden por su opinión en los reviews, y me basaré en la más original para el continuar el Fanfic.**

**Preguntas del Chapter:**

**¿Qué hará Happy cuando se entere de la noticia? ¿Se lo tomara bien? R/**

**¿Qué hará Natsu cuando a Lucy le lleguen los síntomas? D: R/**

**¿Qué hará Loki cuando nazca el (la) hijo (a) de Natsu y Lucy? R/**

**¿Acuario qué hará? D: R/**

**¿Se verá raro el equipo "Más fuerte de Fairy Tail" con un bebe en medio? xD R/**

**¿Por qué Erza tiene tantos vestidos de novia en su magia de reequipar? R/**

**¿Que diablos pasó con la conciencia buena de Natsu?**

**Respondan *3***


	7. Chapter 7: Happy

…

-Yo con gusto me embarazo de mi barril de cerveza, Duh.-

-Bueno… Debo ir a casa, aún esta idea es repentina.-Dijo la rubia

-Adiós Lu-chan, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- Aconseja MC Garden

-Lucy, olvidas algo.- Dijo señalando a Natsu, la peli roja Titania.

-E-Eh…- Suspiró con una gota recorriendo su cabeza.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo así no escapa.-

-N-No voy a escapar.- Dijo Natsu.

-Explica lo de antes.- Dijo con autoridad Erza.

-Estaba nervioso, ¿Es qué nunca te has sorprendido?- Se explicó

-Está bien Erza, no tienes que ayudarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Pues yo si puedo…-

-¡¿NO QUE YA TE HABÍAS IDO, LOKE?!- Lo regañó Lucy, causando que este desapareciera.

-Luce…-

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

-L-Lo siento… P-Por tratar de irme…-

La maga celestial miró al peli rosa, se agachó a su altura (Porque Erza lo tiró de la pared y este cayó sentado), la rubia besó la frente del peli rosa, y desenredó sus cabellos como si de un niño se tratase.

-Disculpa aceptada.- Y sonrío. –Pero se supone que primero viene una relación, luego el matrimonio y de ultimo los hijos…- Suspiró. –Empezamos al revés. –Prosigue -Ahora, vamos a mi casa, tendrás que cuidarme.- Y de pronto una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de la rubia.

-¡DIJISTE QUE ME HABÍAS PERDONADO!

Mirajane sonrío. Luego una voz familiar se hizo presente.

-¡YA BASTA DE CURSILERIAS!- Dijo una peli roja poniendo en alto su espada. – ¡LO QUE HAY QUE ORGANIZAR AQUÍ ESA NADA MÁS LA PUTA BODA!- Regañó…-Por cierto, Lucy, ¿Cómo será el vestido de dama de honor?-

-E-Etto…- Sonríe nerviosa la maga de espíritus. -¡C-Creo que nos vamos!- Y toma al peli rosa de la mano, para salir lo más rápido que pudo del gremio.

…Al llegar….

-Oye Luce, casi me arrastras por el pavimento.-

-Cállate… Creo que se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé.-

-¡¿"QUÉ SE LO TOMARON MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSÉ"?!- Le repitió, señalando sus múltiples chichones.

-Hola Hime.-Unos inexpresivos ojos azules muy familiares…

-¡V-VIRGO!- Dijo Lucy. -¿¡Yo no te llamé!?-

-Me enteré Hime, ¿Merezco un castigo?- Y se hinca de perrito en el piso.

-¿Es que no te cansas de ser masoquista?-

-Hey, tu eres esa sirvienta, ya que estás, ¿Me curas?-

-Claro, Natsu-san.- Dijo para sacar un equipo de primeros auxilios de no sé dónde, y comenzar a vendar al chico. –Así que…. Os guzzzztaazz.-

-Lárgate Virgo.- Ordenó la maga celestial.

-Sí Hime, ¿merezco castigo?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Dijeron Lucy y Natsu al unísono.

-Ok.- Y desaparece…

Natsu suspira, se voltea e intenta levantarse, pero cae al suelo, y voltea su cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Dijo jalando su muñeca, viendo una esposa brillante que lo unía de la muñeca a Lucy, y dentro tenía una nota.-

"_Hime, Natsu-san, Loki-nee se quería asegurar que no dejaras sola a Hime-san, así que me pidió que cumpliera sus deseos, ¿Merezco castigo?"-_

-Maldita maid, ahora sí que no tendrá castigo. _(Eso la torturará)-_

-Tsk…- Interrumpe el peli rosa. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas preñada?-

-¡Pero si lo acabo de saber!- -Bueno, no importa, AHORA ESTÁS BAJO MI TOTAL SERVICIO.-

-No mames…- Al momento, empalideció.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-Q-Qué hay de H-H-H…-

-¿H quién?-

-¡¿Qué con HAPPY?!-

-Diablos no lo había pensado.-

_**EN EL GREMIO ._.**_

-MUY BIEN, Ahora, escuchen todos…- Decía Erza sobre una mesa. –HABRÁ UN LINDO BABY SHOWER, PERO PRIMERO, LA BODA.-

-Are, Are, Erza…- Dijo la mayor de los Strauss a su antigua rival. –Primero el baby shower, y luego la boda.

-¿Te opones a mi sueño?- Y reequipó su armadura.

-¿Quieres una pelea, como en los viejos tiempos?-

…En otra esquina del gremio…

-Oigan, ustedes, mocosos.- Dijo el maestro al grupo de chicos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Nosotros, viejo?- Pregunta el nieto de este.

-Si ustedes, vagos.- -Escuchen, como mi "clase" no sirvió con Natsu, todos ustedes volverán a recibir sus cursos para evitar otro incidente pervertido.-

-¿De qué está hablando?- Preguntó Gajeel.

-Esa cosa no es de hombres.- Dijo Elfman con cara traumatizada, el resto de chicos quedaron pálidos.

-N-No… Todo menos eso…- Dijo Laxus sudando.

-Mierda, estúpida cabeza de flama.-

-Gajeel, la clase del maestro, es… una clase que nos daba de niños, sobre chicas…- Tartamudeó Alzack.

-¿Hembras?-

-SOBRE SEXO, IDIOTA.- Dijeron todos los chicos al unísono.

-…- -Eso me lo enseñó Metallicana.- Dijo volviendo la cara.

-Tú no conoces la clase del maestro.- Dijo Gray

-Es… SIMPLEMENTE NO ES DE HOMBRES.-

-Quiere decir que es… ¿Cómo decirlo? MUY ILUSTRATIVA.- Dijo Alzack sonrojándose.

-Ya dejen de charlar y entren al despacho.- Ordenó el viejo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO-

…_**Volviendo a las chicas**_

-Parece que terminaron en empate.- Dijo Levy aplaudiendo.

-Es lo mismo que perder…- Se lamentó Erza.

-Bueno, Parece que los chicos se están divirtiendo allá…- Mencionó Bizca.

_[¡DEMONIOS VIEJO, COMO TIENES TANTA PLAYBOY!] [POR FAVOR, SAQUENMEN DE AQUÍ…]_

-Sí, ¡Debemos preparar la fiesta para Lucy-san!- Animó Wendy algo tímida.

Se abre la puerta…

-Oh, Mierda… No puede ser…- Dijo Erza.

-Espero que ya…-

-¡H-HAPPY!- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

…_**Volviendo a casa de Lucy….**_

-Lucy, ¿Podría ser Happy buen juguete?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-¿Dónde crees que esté ahora? Seguro que se le mete la idea de hacerlo con Charle…- Y se burla.

-Eres demasiado pervertido.- Le reprocha. –Debemos decirle, pero si ni siquiera tu lo captaste a la primera.-

-No es mi culpa- E hizo una mueca.

_**Volviendo al gremio…**_

-Hola, estaba siguiendo a Erza y a Loki porque querían matar a Natsu… _No para ayudarlo para mirar. _Pero los perdí de vista…- Y se rodeó de un aura depresiva.

-No sabe…- Suspira Mc Garden.

-Yo le diré… Er…- Se aproximo Wendy.

-Que misterio.- Dijo Happy.

-Sí que eres tonto.- Dijo Charle (Callada desde hace un rato)

-Etto, Happy-san…- Dice la peli azul –

-Aye.-

**Fin del Chapter**

**Hola a Todos, me puse de vaga, pero aquí está el nuevo Chapter *O***

**También tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, así que tengan y espero lo hayan disfrutado *3***

**Comentad, y agregad a favoritos, Arigato.**

**PD: Quería decirles que escribo lo que se me viene a la mente, no planeo nada… Y bueno en el colegio tengo exámenes así que publicaré menos. Disculpen D:**


	8. Chapter 8: Virgo y Clases Sexuales

nata dijo:

_Me gustó isiste muchas preguntas pero me gustaría ver a un mini Natsu en una misión sus padres y erza y gray. Y haapy estaria contento y creo que diría se y ahora yo te ago una pregunta habrá un poco de drama?_

**R/Respecto a drama, ¿Te refieres a una pelea? Pues la verdad es que no soy muy buena en eso, lo tomaré en cuenta, Lo del mini-Natsu o mini-Lucy, claro que irán a una misión, en algún Chapter x3.**

….

-Etto, Happy-san…- Dijo nerviosa la DS

-¿Aye?-

-Pues, Etto, Ehem…-

-¿"Pues, Etto, Ehem"?- Dijo confundido el gato azul.

-¿Qué p-pensarías de…-

-De tener un hermano o hermana menor…-Completo Erza por Wendy.

-¿Un Exceed?

-Esto se está complicando más de lo que pensé.- Dijo Erza para sí misma.

-Gomene, lo arruiné…- Se disculpo Wendy

-No, Happy…- Prosigue la peli roja -¿Qué opinas de Natsu y Lucy?-

-Ellos Zeeee Guszzzztraaaaaaan- Y tapo su boca con sus patitas, burlándose.

-…-

-Esto se está alargando demasiado- Dijo Ever Green

-Espera Ever…-

-Adelantemos esto, uno; Natsu y Lucy son pareja.- Dijo la Raijinshu

-Ya lo sabía, _creo_.-

-Y dos; hicieron cosas de pareja.-

_-Ever Green, ya cállate.-_

-¿Aye?- Dijo confundido Happy.

-Y tres; esperan un bebe-

-Hmm…- -Comprendo…

-Que comprendiste...- Dijo Erza -¿¡ESPERA, HAPPY!?-

-Hola Charle, ¿Quieres un pescado?- Dijo el gato en la esquina del gremio, frente a una gata blanca que le hacía los ojos corazones.

-No, te he dicho que no me gustan.- Y le vuelve la cara.

-Ya veo….- Se deprime

…

-Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal.- Suspiró Erza.

-Are, are…- Dijo Mira

-Bueno, me voy a Fairy Hill's, ya es tarde, adiós Er-chan, todas.- Se despide Levy

-Yo también, ya es de noche.- Le sigue Bizca.

-Como todas vivimos en el mismo condominio, yo me voy igual…- Dijo Erza.

Y se fueron, todas las chicas de Fairy Hill's.

-Voy a casa de Lucy, Charle se fue.- Y se deprimió (Happy ha estado muy emo y deprimido)

…

_**En el despacho del Máster…**_

-Viejo por favor déjame en paz…- Dijo Laxus

-Cállate y mira.- Le responde

-No sé porque esto, yo no lo necesito.- Dijo en un suspiro Freed –No soy un pervertido.-

-¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? Yo estaba en el mundo de los espíritus.- Dijo Loki.

-Silencio. Además Loki tu eres el que más lo necesita.- Le dijo Makarov.

-Por favor…-

-Que asco, por Mavis…-

…**En casa de Lucy**

_-¡Cranck!-_

-Diablos, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-A-Aye…- Dijo Happy en el suelo bajo un mar de vidrios.

-¡H-HAPPY!- Dijo la rubia al ver al gato. –Maldito gato rompiste mi ventana.-

-Pero Luce, tú la dejaste cerrada y no vi el vidrio…- Se quejó el gato.

-Oe, Luce, ya hice tu maldita comida.- Dijo un peli rosa trayendo algo en un plato.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES COMIDA PARA TI!?-

-Yo que sé, Mira siempre prepara comida, así que nunca e cocinado algo…-

-Tsk… Vale prepararé algo yo…

-Hola Natsu.- Dijo el neko de pronto.

-¡Hieek!-Se sobresaltó.

-Lo sé todo…- Dijo cubriendo su boca con sus patitas con un aura burlística.

-Vas a ver, maldito gato…-

-¡NO PELEEN AQUÍ!- Dijo la rubia desde la cocina.

-Aye…- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Oye Luce, ¿Me puedo quitar estas esposas mágicas?-

-No, tú lo dijiste, son mágicas, bien por ti que se estiran.-

-Hola Hime.-

-¡V-Virgo! ¿Tú de nuevo?-

-Así es Hime, ¿Merezco cast…

-¡NO!-

-Tengo sueño, voy a dormir… Aye…-Se enrosca sobre la almohada.

-Natsu-san, ¿Dónde dormirá?-

-Em.… Supongo que con Lucy, igual lo hacía antes de eso…-

-¡CÁLLA PERVERTIDO!- Dijo Lucy.

-Hime-san, ¿Puedo ser su partera?-

-No sé, virgo…- Suspira. –Tal vez.-

-Gracias Hime.-

El gato dormía en la cama… Y Natsu mordía sus esposas.

-Eso no es posible, Natsu-san, son esposas mágicas.-

-Pero ya he dicho que no voy a escapar- E hizo un puchero.

Lucy sonrío.

**Fin del Chapter**

_**Corto, corto, lo sé u-u Es de hecho el más corto que he hecho, creo.**_

_**Pero espero que disfruten el Chapter, y demen sus reviews Plise :3**_


	9. Chapter 9:Vestido, Malas amigas y antojo

**El día se hacía presente en Magnolia, era un bello día, el sol cálido, pero a la vez fresco, el brillo del lago iluminado por el reflejo del cielo, y las aves cantaban al beber el rocío de la pasada noche.**

**En unos condominios de una tranquila zona (Lo cual es muy difícil de ver por el gremio que alberga) de la dicha Magnolia, se encontraba un espacioso apartamento, en el cual se hallaba un joven peli rosa durmiendo en el suelo incómodamente, y como si fuera poco un gato azul el cual llamaremos Happy, dormía plácidamente sobre el rostro de dicho chico, mientras que al lado de ellos, en una cama cubierta por rosas sábanas ahora destendida, dormía una maga rubia boca abajo, con una almohada sobre su cabeza.**

**-T-T-T-T-T…-** Se quejó la joven comenzando a despertar. –**Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida…-** Se quejó para ella misma, mientras se levantaba.

**-¡KYAAH!- **

**-¡HIEK!-** Exclamó el Dragon Slayer al ser arrastrado junto con la rubia la cual tropezó, seguido por Happy que cayó de su cara.

**-¡¿Luce?!-** Dijo. **-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-**

**-¡Aye!-**

**-G-Gomene, minna-san.-**Se disculpó. **–Olvide que la p… de Virgo nos esposó con estas cosas**.

**-¡Lucy dijo una palabrota**!- Se burló el Exceed azul.

**-¡Cállate neko-chan!-**

**En el gremio…**

Los chicos actuaban normal (Hasta el punto que se les puede decir "normal") y las chicas estaban… ¿En fila? Como ocultando algo…

**-Hola Lu~chan-** Saludó Levy a su mejor amiga.

**-H-Hola Levy-chan**- Respondió la nombrada **-¿Qué ocultan, chicas?**- Preguntó curiosa.

-¡**ALGO!-** Respondieron ellas al unísono. Erza miró a Wendy, y esta asintió como aprobación.

**-E-Etto… Natsu-san… ¿Se puede retirar?-** Dijo la peli azul apenada.

**-¿Eh? Ah, eso, no puedo**- Respondió el peli rosa con desinterés, levantando su muñeca y mostrando así las esposas mágicas.

**-Hmm…-** Dijo pensativa la conocida como Titania, llevando su mano a su mentón.

…

**-Etto… ¿Esto era necesario?-** Dijo la rubia, ahora dentro del despacho del maestro, en la puerta, junto con las otras mujeres, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

**Y al otro lado de la puerta…**

**-¿Por qué hago esto?** – Dijo el peli rosa pegado a la puerta por culpa de las esposas.

…

**-Bien, ¿Qué querían?**

-**Chicas…-** Ordenó la de cabello escarlata, Erza, a lo que las otras chicas se movieron de su lugar, dejando ver lo que estaban ocultando.

**-¡E-Eso eso…!- **

-¡**Un vestido!-** Le completó Wendy emocionada.

**-Y-Yo no sé que decir, minna….-**

**-Juvia lo diseñó…-** Agregó Titania.

**-¿J-Juvia?-**Dijo confusa.

**-Sí-** Respondieron todas, mientras la nombrada peli azul esboza una sonrisa **–Juvia ya no considera a Lucy una rival en el amor.- **dijo con su característica tercera persona.

**-P-Pero si nunca lo fui…-**

**-¡Y YO HICE EL VESTIDO!-** Dijo orgullosa Erza.

**-Aww, chicas no debier…- -¿Está hecho de titanio? ._.**

**-Sí.-** Dijo orgullosa la causante de tal material.

**-Hee-hee-** Río nerviosa Mc Garden.

**-E-Erza… de veras lo aprecio mucho pero…-**

**-¡¿No te gusta?!- ¡L-LO SABÍA! Soy una pésima amiga, mátame ahora.- **Dijo miserable con un cambio repentino en su orgullo, con un aura depresiva rodeándola y ahora en el suelo encogida de rodillas.

**-¡No quería decir eso solo qué… Argh!**

…

**-Hey, rosita, ¿Qué haces a la par de la pared?-** Se burló Bigslow sacando la lengua.

**-¿T-T-Tienes algún problema?-** Se quejó el peli rosa conteniéndose para no golpearlo, con una vena roja hinchada en su cabeza.

**-Ne, Natsu, solo ha pasado una noche y pareces Edo-Natsu.**- Le dijo divertida Lissana, la cual fue la única chica que se quedó afuera para atender el bar y evitar (en vano) que los chicos hagan estupideces.

**-Esto será divertido-** Susurra el maestro, divertido.

…**3 Semanas más tarde.**

**-Nee, Lu-chan…-** Dice divertida Mc Garden, la cual se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas del gremio con un lindo vestido amarillo. **–Ya van cuatro semanas de embarazo, como está "Mini-Salamander".-**

**-He, he. ****Mini-Salamander-****chan**** está muy bien, Levy-chan.-**

_~Lucy Pov~_

_**Pasaron cuatro semanas desde que Natsu y yo somos oficialmente una pareja, al parecer Levy, Gajeel, Elfman y Evergreen también se sintieron inspirados… Erza programó mi boda para dos meses luego de que nazca el nuevo bebé, parece que está muy metida en eso de casarse, hasta a veces olvida que la boda es mía y no de ella, he, he… En cuanto al vestido, remplazamos la maravillosa idea de Er-chan de usar titanio como material, con "tela" (Algo desconocido para ella) aunque me sentí mal porque Erza se deprimió nuevamente, creo que ahora es bipolar.**_

_**También forcé a Virgo a quitar las esposas, y ella me "suplicó" por castigo, vaya masoquista, porque se enredaban a cada rato y si superaba los 20 metros de distancia, Natsu recibía alto voltaje… He…**_

**-Lu-chan, ¿Es cierto que ya te dan síntomas por el bebé?**- _Dijo Levy-chan._

-**Así es Levy-chan-** _Dije sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa._ **–Oí por allí que tu y Gajeel ya pasaron al paso de… De tú ya sabes…-**

**-¡L-LU-CHAN!-** _Se sonrojó, Jajá se ve súper graciosa._

**-Ni creas que no sé como quedaste embarazada**- _Me dijo pícara, eso fue un golpe bajo._

**-¡KYAH!-** _Dije más que roja, maldita._

**-El tiro por la culata, amiga-** _Me guiñó un ojo y me sacó la lengua…_

-**Hola chicas, de que hablan**- _¿Ahora ella?_

**-¡ERZA!-** _Le dije_

**-Hablábamos de cómo Natsu y Lu-chan hicieron hent…- **_Y no terminó porque le aventé con fuerza su propio libro a la cara, ¡Strike!_

**-Quiero oír eso-** _Desgraciada…_

**-¡Claro que no!-** _Le dije molesta, estúpida Levy._

_La maldita desgraciada de Erza se ríe de mí, y ya me excedí con los insultos._

**-¿Qué piensas?-** _Me preguntó Erza, si se entera me parte la cara a ostias._

**-¿Yo? Nada**_**…-**__ Dije con sarcasmo, seré estúpida._

**-Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue Natsu?-**

**-También quiero saber, Er-chan-**

-**Fue a una misión con Happy.-** _Respondí, me levanté de mi silla para ir donde Mira, y ellas me siguieron._

**-Sí como no…- **_No Erza, Natsu no es así._

**-Are, are, Lucy.- **_Dijo Mira. -_**¿Qué necesitas?-**

**-Comida.- **_Respondí de mala gana, Erza y Levy me habían cabreado suficiente._

-**¿Quieres chocolate?- **_Me preguntó con una sonrisa típica de ella._

**-No, que asco.-**

**-Pero Lu-chan, a ti te encantan- **_Se entrometió Levy-chan._

**-No, es amargo.- **_Aseguré con un puchero._

**-Pero si es chocolate con azúc…-**

**-AMARGO, DIJE- **_Dejé en claro, creo que me excedí un poco._

**-O-Ok…- **_Dijeron nerviosas Erza y Levy-chan, y Mira-san sonrío con una gotita resbalándole la cabeza._

_**-**_**Bueno, entonces que quiere comer**.-_ Dijo Mira._

-**Hmm… Pues…-** _Puse mi mano "pensativa" en mi barbilla_ –**Helado de menta con café caliente acompañado de helado de máquina también bañado en salsa inglesa con mucha crema en espuma y solo un poco de azúcar en polvo.-** _Me excedí._

**-No hay de eso, iré a comprar.-** _Dijo Mira-san._

**-¿¡SALSA INGLESA?!-** _Dijeron mis presentes amigas._

**-Vamos, Erza, tu comes pastel de fresas**.- _Le reclamé._

**-Eso… ¡Eso es diferente!- -Lo que tú haces es como mezclar… no sé…-**

**-¿Gasolina con fuego?-** _Levy deja de darle carbón al fuego._

**-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo moral, Levy.-** - **Y la diferencia es que lo mío no explota.-**

**-Lucy, estás mega rara-**

**-Ah de ser por el embarazo, Erza.-**

_Y de pronto la puerta…_

**-¡Natsu! ¡Volviste!-**

**-Ehem…**_- Dijo Happy al ser ignorado._

_**FIN DEL CHAPTER**_

_**HOLA MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES. Este capítulo lo estuve escribiendo dos días enteros, escribo lo que me viene a la mente XD Este es mi primer POV, Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews que últimamente no me están llegando T-T Pobre Erza, el vestido de titanio se me ocurrió por el manga extra de Fairy Tail donde Lucy quiere salir en el sorcerer y Natsu y Gray no le dan ni bola, y Erza sale con bañador de hierro xD**_

_**PD: Demen Reviews o la estúpida y sensual patata muere: c**_

_**-Patata: Sálvenme de esta Psicópata D:**_

_**-Marchuur: Jódete sin reviews estas podrida :3**_


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Shower

ANTERIORMENTE

Natsu volvió al gremio con Happy después de una reunión y… Hay pero si ustedes ya saben e_e

**-Hola, Luce.-** Dijo el chico de cabello rosa mientras caía al suelo sin ánimos cansado por la misión.

**-¡Aye!-**

**-¿¡POR QUÉ ME SALUDAS SIN ÁNIMOS!? ¿Ya no me quieres?- **Le dijo la rubia llorando a mares.

**-Mira, "Sir Dragneel", ya la hiciste llorar, imbécil.-** Le dijo Gray al futuro padre.

**-¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡Juvia y usted harán un bebe como Natsu y Lucy!-**

**-¡NO, ALÉJATE!-** Dijo el peli negro para salir corriendo pero ser detenido por una Juvia que se arrastraba en el suelo como gusano.

**-Y ahí se va la virginidad de Gray…-** Suspiró Wakaba.

**-¡No, Luce! ¡S-Solamente tengo algo de hambre!-**

**-Sniff, Sniff…-**

**-Demonios no llores o yo también lloraré.-** Dijo Natsu comenzando a imitarla.

-**Que raro-** Dijo una peli azul clara qué estaba sentada en la barra junto con Erza.

**-Males del embarazo…-** Dijo orgullosa la peli roja a Levy.

**-Por cierto, Er-chan, ya traje tus libros hent…-**

**-GRACIAS, LEVY.-** Le respondió Erza, a la ahora noqueada y ensangrentada Levy.

**-A-Aye…-**

**-¡JODER QUE LE HICISTE A LA ENANA!-** Dijo Gajeel sudando frío.

**-¿Quieres darte cuenta?-** Le respondió la Titania con una sonrisa, aunque la cubría una aura negra

…

**-Waaa… Ya no llores… -** Le rogaba el peli rosa.

La chica lo miró, hizo un puchero y volteo el rostro para no mirarlo.

**-Y-Yo… T-Tengo hambre.-** Dijo sonrojada sin mirarlo aún.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¡QUE TENGO HAMBRE, YA NO TE BURLES DE MÍ! ¡SOLO TRAEME ALGO DE COMER!-** Dijo estrellándole el puño en la cara al pobre Dragon Slayer.

**-Ouch…-** Dijeron los chicos sentados en otra barra del gremio.

**-Es definitivo, estamos en Edoras**- Dijo Lissana.

…

**-¡Esta bien, Lucy, pero no me golpees así de la nada!-**

**-Apúrate…-**

**-¿Sabes que estamos sentados en el suelo de medio gremio?-** Dijo Natsu riendo a lo bajo.

La maga se sonrojó. Se levantó rápidamente la rubia

**-B-Bueno sí… Natsu ve a buscarle comida a tu prometida- **Dijo Mirajane empujando a Natsu fuera del gremio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-¿Eh?-** Dijo Lucy ahora como un chibi blanco lleno de preguntas, hasta que Mirajane la haló a ella de la mano.

**-Lucy, Ve a hacer compras.-** Le dijo la chica de cabellos blanco platino.

**-N-No gracias, Mira-san, ya tengo bastantes c…-**

**-No te lo estaba preguntando, Lucy.-** Dijo Mirajane con su característica sonrisa, pero con un aura malévola de color azul que la rodeaba, esto le heló la sangre a la pobre rubia la cual salía espantada del gremio diciendo _"¡COMPRAS, COMPRAS! ¡S-Sí, eso!"_

**-Mira-nee, te excediste un poquito…-** Dijo Lissana con una gota de sudor resbalándole la sien.

**-¡BUENO, CHICAS!-** Cambio de tema la peli celeste, Mc Garden y ahora pareja oficial de Gajeel. **–Debemos organizar la fiesta para el bebé de Lu-chan y Natsu**- Dijo con ánimo juntando las palmas de sus manos.

**-¡AYE!-** Respondieron las chicas a coro.

Del otro lado del gremio, los chicos se encontraban reunidos hablando de cosas de "machos"…

**-…Y así fue como la enana se dejó.-** Terminaba de contar un peli negro dragon slayer de hierro.

**-Gajeel, eres un maldito bastardo pervertido.-**Decía Gray reponiéndose de su reciente violación cortesía de Juvia, asqueado por la recién narrada historia.

**-¡LEEEEEEVY-CHAN!-** Lloriqueaban con aura deprimente los integrantes masculinos del Shadow Gear.

**-Ya no lloriqueen, ella no lo hizo con ustedes porque son idiot….- **

**-¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR MAL DE MÍ!-** Le gritó Mc Garden a los chicos muy sonrojada.

**-¡ENANA! ¡Y-Yo pensé que estabas ocupada haciendo esa cursilería con las chicas!-** Se explicó el chico punk a su novia, sudando frío.

**-¡Y AÚN QUE ESTUVIERA PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN, NO CAMBIA LO QUE DICES SOBRE MÍ A MIS ESPALDAS!-**

**-¡No es un hombre!-** Tomen sus conclusiones de quien lo dijo.

Las chicas, que no se perdían nada, oían atentamente la discusión y lo anteriormente relatado por Redfox.

**-Así que Levy… ¿Haz caído tu también?-** Dijo Erza en un casi suspiro, cruzada de brazos.

-¡**Parece que Natsu y Lucy están dando ejemplo a las otras parejas de Fairy Tail!**

**-Etto… C-Creo q-que-e s-s-se o-olvid-dan de q-qué es-estoy aquí…- **Tartamudeó la pequeña dragon slayer peli azul, intentando ser respetuosa, pero con su rostro rojo a más no poder.

**-Sí, Wendy tiene razón ustedes son unos pervertidos.-** Dijo Erza en seco.

**-Are, are, pero si tú y Gerard se tomaron una linda cita toda una noche en un bonito motel.-** Le cuestionó Mirajane sonriendo pícaramente.

**-¡N-NO ES CIERTO!-** Dijo Erza sonrojada.

**-Bueno, entre chisme y chisme nos olvidamos de la fiesta.**- Dijo responsable Charle, cruzándose de brazos.

**-El gato tiene razón, sigamos con las preparaciones**.- Dijo Laki levantando su dedo índice.

-_**G-Gato…-**_ Susurró Charle para ella misma, en una esquina y con un aura azul rodeándola. **(N/A: Mira que se le está pegando lo emo de Happy)**

_Mientras tanto, en un centro comercial en algún lugar de Magnolia…_

**-Mira que… Hacerme caminar hasta aquí de noche estando yo embarazada… Mira-san…-** Suspiraba una rubia caminando por los pasillos de todas las tiendas. –Igual ni he traído dinero para comprar nada- Dijo con una sonrisa de disgusto para sí, con una gota resbalando su sien.

**-¡OH POR DIOS, MIRA ESO!- **Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. **–Bueno, no sé que es eso, pero lo quiero, ¡HO! ¡Mira eso!-** Exclamó nuevamente pegándose al vidrio del mostrador.

La chica solo atinó a ingresar en la tienda, y cogió con sus delicadas manos cuanta cosa "interesante" se le cruzara. El inconveniente fue a la hora de pagar.

**-Serán 10.000 Jewel por todas estas cosas.**- Dijo una mujer de unos 45 años pasando la montaña de objetos estúpidos por la registradora.

**-B-Bueno…-** Dijo la rubia recordando que no traía ni un centavo en la cartera, lo había gastado todo en comida mucho antes de llegar al gremio.

**-¿Y bien?-**Preguntó la mujer, como desesperada por largarse de allí, bueno, eran las 7 de la noche después de todo.

**-¡Bueno, yo estoy embarazada!- **Se defendió.

**-¿Y…?-**Dijo la mujer repugnante y con desinterés.

**-¡DEBERÍA HACERME UN DESCUENTO!-**

…

**-Tsk… Esa maldita vieja no me descontó ni un solo centavo, bueno, al final lo pagué con la tarjeta de crédito de Natsu… He… hehe…-** Suspiraba Lucy volviendo al gremio. **–Tal vez salir de compras no fue mala idea…- **Dijo volteando a ver el saco relleno de objetos el cual llevaba Virgo.

**-Hime, ¿Esto es castigo?-**

…

La puerta del gremio se abrió, y dejó entrar a un chico peli rosa con notables ojeras y cansancio.

-¡**NATSU!-** Dijo Erza.

**-Traje la maldita comida de Lucy, se va a poner gor…-** Fue silenciado por una patada voladora de Erza, la cual acto seguido cerró la puerta del gremio.

**-Pero que demonios...-**

**-Hola, Natsu, ya volví de…-** Dijo una rubia esquivando los arbustos, para acercarse a su prometido, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo sentada, pues el chico se aferró a sus pies, a esto Virgo desapareció y el saco cayó al suelo en seco.

**-¡Hey!-**

-**¡NO ENTRES! Algo me dice que no quieren que lo hagamos.-** Dijo el imbécil poniendo su mano en su barbilla. (Posición modo: Pensativa-man)

**-Ehem… Bueno después de todo, ten tu tarjeta de crédito.-** La mujer le entregó al chico y se puso. Un mensaje mágico se iluminó sobre la tarjeta. "_Se han descontado 10.000 Jewel de su cuenta, GRACIAS POR PREFERIRNOS"_

**-PERO QUE…-**

**-¡Fue Happy, lo juro!-**

...

_**-Creo que escuché mi nombre en alguna parte…-**_

_**-Ha de ser tu imaginación, Happy.-**_

_**-Creo que tienes razón, ¿Quieres un pescado, Charle?-**_

_**-¡QUE NO!-**_

…

**-Oh, Erza, ¿Por qué echaste a Natsu?-** Preguntó la rubia a la peli roja al ver que salía del gremio en su dirección.-

**-¿Ah? ¿Eso? ¡Fue un accidente! Ni siquiera lo golpee realmente.-** Dijo dándole unas palmadas a Natsu en la espalda.

_**-¿"Ni siquiera lo golpee realmente"?-**_ Dijo el protagonista de la conversación, con unos rayos azules saliendo de su ojo.

**-¡MUY BIEN, PASEN!-**

**-Erza, es muy tarde, creo que mejor iré a descansar en casa con Natsu**-

**-NO- **Eso no fue una petición, creo yo –**Pasen ahora, joder-**

**-¡Aye!- **Dijeron los dos al unísono abrasándose.

Erza llevo a la pareja dentro del gremio, las luces se encendieron y las chicas, Romeo y el maestro (Los otros chicos lo ven "muy cursi") los recibían con un _"¡FELICIDADES!"_

**-M-Minna-san…-** Exclamó Lucy con sorpresa, llevando ambas manos a su boca. **-¡ES HERMOSO!-** Dijo llorando de felicidad.

**-Wow…-** Fue lo único que llego a decir Natsu, abrazando a su prometida por el hombro y acercándola a su pecho, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.**-Enserio hicieron todo esto por nosotros…-**

**-¡Y por el bebe!-** Añadió Wendy con una sonrisa y un ligero salto.

Mirajane, la mayor Strauss se acercó a la futura madre y padre, les tomo por la mano y les adentró más en el gremio. **–También tenemos unos anuncios más que deben oír antes de comenzar la fiesta…-** Prosigue tomando un micrófono. **–Uno, Levy y Gajeel ya lo hicieron**-

**-Levy-chan…-** Lloriquearon por última vez Jet y Droy, y Levy se sonrojaba a más no poder que ni siquiera decía nada, y Gajeel tenía un leve sonrojo, pero ya que si él fue el que lo contó todo. Lucy le dirigió un **"Oh… Levy-chan"** a su amiga, con tono burlón. **"¡Ya detente Lu-chan!".**

**-Bueno, bueno, anuncio número dos, Laxus y yo estamos saliendo-**

**-¿Eh?- **Dijeron todos, pero el que más impactado y cómico sonó fue el maestro.

**-¡LAXUS! ¡Si quieres salir con mi nee-chan deberás antes pelear conmigo como un hombre!-**

**-Dalo por hecho, Elfman- **Respondió Laxus llenándose de electricidad.

**-No por favor, nos costó mucho decorar…-** Suspiró nerviosa Kinana mientras que Erza controlaba a los dos hombres.

**-¡Yo también quiero pelear!-** Dijo Natsu alegre pero fue detenido por Lucy.

**-Si ya, ya, ya.-** Dijo sonrojada la platina.- **A ella sí que le gusta el chisme pero no el de ella…- **Dijo en tono bajo Lucy.

**-¡ANUNCIO NÚMERO CUATRO!-**

**-¿Y el número tres?-**

**-Es como el dos con sus excepciones-**

**-Mira-san no me digas que tú y él…-**

**-¡ANUNCIO NÚMERO CUATRO, DIJE!-**

El gremio escuchó con atención.

**-¡Qué empiece la fiesta!-** Dijo sonriente la albina.

**-¡Aye!-**

La fiesta progresó hasta las 2 horas y media, Jet y Droy estaban ebrios (Para calmar las depresiones XD) a pesar de ser un baby shower, y para que no hicieran cosas estúpidas Erza los ató. Gajeel intentó repetidas veces su "Shooby doo doop" pero fue noqueado por Lucy, la cual insistía en que eso podría ser dañino para el bebé, el maestro se encerró en su despacho con Laxus a repetir clases sexuales y Lucy arrasó con toda la comida. Las chicas charlaron sobre los bebés, lo lindo que sería, a quien se parecería, o que nombres ponerle si fuera niña o niño, los chicos ahora permanecían en un silencio incómodo, puesto que no les permitían pelear y con Erza al acecho… ni hablar, además la única conversación de rutina, era siempre insultarse.

**-Esto es aburrido, no sé por qué les gusta a las chicas…-** Suspiro un peli rosa tratando de iniciar una conversación.

**-Flamitas tiene razón, además no me gusta como "ella" me está mirando**.- Dijo Gray señalando a su acosadora personal.

…

**-¡Bueno, chicas**!- Dijo Lucy** –Muchas gracias, estuvo maravilloso.-**

**-De nada, lo hacemos por ustedes.**- Dijo Evergreen guiñando un ojo, a lo que el resto asintió.

**-Sí, pero ya es tarde, así que creo que debemos volver a nuestras casas.-** Añadió nuevamente la rubia con una sonrisa.

**-Sí, adiós Lucy.-**

**-¡Adiós, chicas!-**

…

De camino al apartamento de Lucy y recientemente de Natsu también…

Lucy cargaba a Happy el cual estaba dormido, mientras que hablaba sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el día a su prometido, el cual solo oía "_bla, bla, bla" _y asentía con la cabeza.

**-¡Fue muy divertido!- Decía. -¡Me alegra que se preocupen por nosotros!-** Completó

**-Oh, sí, Luce, que interesante, te amo.-**

**-Me gusta que me escuches.-** Dice para darle un lindo y corto beso en los labios el cual correspondió.

**-¡Oh, mira, ya llegamos!- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando abrí la puerta.**

**-No lo hiciste-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Estabas ocupada hablando así que salté por la ventana cargándote.-**

**-¡QUE NO ENTRES POR LA MALDITA VENTANA!-**

**-Bueno, bueno.- -Ponte tu pijama.-**

**Bien…-**

…

Ahora los dos estaban acostados en la cama con Happy en el centro.

**-Oe… Natsu-**

**-Hmm….-**

**-Tengo hambre…-**

**-Oh por Mavis…-**


End file.
